1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable surgical devices for use with a medical apparatus to perform invasive surgery and treatments and, more particularly, to such disposable surgical devices that are easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
The medical industry uses RF energy to perform invasive surgery and treatments. These procedures are performed through the use of disposable surgical devices. FIGS. 10˜12 show a prior art disposable surgical device 3 for this purpose. This structure of disposable surgical device 3 comprises a shell (housing) 31, a connection block 32, a medical treatment terminal, for example, a surgical tip 33, a switch 34, a circuit board 35, and electric wires 36 connecting the parts. The connection block 32 comprises a plurality of forwardly extended contact pins 231 for connecting to an industry standard connector interface 2. The contact pins 231 each have a tubular rear end 322 extended to the rear side of the connecting block 32 and defining a respective solder hole 323 for the connection of the conductors 361 of the electric wires 36. This structure of disposable surgical device 3 has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter:    1. During fabrication, the conductors 361 of the electric wires 36 must be respectively individually inserted into the solder holes 323 of the contact pins 231 and then soldered thereto by a soldering apparatus. This assembly process is time consuming and costly.    2. The installation of the circuit board 35 in the electric wires 36 is time and labor consuming, resulting in high manufacturing cost.    3. It requires skilled person to solder the electric wires 36 to respective wire terminal points. The manual assembly of the components can lead to quality issues.